Rewind
by Shiromaki Uzuto
Summary: Pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Naruto mendapatkan semua yang dia mau. Kebahagiaan berada di sisinya, tapi hidup itu tidak selalu soal kebahagiaan kan? Dan jangan lupakan pepatah lama bahwa Sejarah selalu berusaha mengulang kisah yang sama. REUPDATE (dengan perbaikan disana-sini). Warn : Sad Ending


Pasca perang dunia Shinobia ke-empat berakhir dengan kemenangan pihak Aliansi Shinobi, kehidupan Naruto seakan selalu dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke.

Dinobatkan sebagai Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi.

dan yang lebih penting lagi...

.

.

.

Mendapatkan cinta Sakura. Gadis impiannya.

Tapi hidup tidak selalu soal bahagia bukan? Dan lagi kita tidak boleh melupakan bahwa sejarah selalu berusaha mengulang kisah yang sama.

 **Rewind**

 **By Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Based on Naruto Chapter 503 – 504**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **RASENGANNN!"** Serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai Ootsosuki Toneri yang mencoba mengendalikan Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Entah bagaimana caranya keturunan terakhir dari sang moyang Shinobi, Kaguya Ootsosuki ini berhasil menemukan tempat disembunyikannya para Bijuu pasca Perang yang lalu.

BRUAKKK!

Rasengan Naruto menghempaskan Toneri ke tanah dan bahkan sampai membuat tanah tadi berlubang dan hancur berantakan. Tapi yang lebih penting Naruto yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Nanadaime Hokage berhasil meninggalkan fuin **Hiraishin** di punggung sang musuh.

HAPPPP!

Toneri segera melompat menjauh untuk menghindari kemungkinan serangan selanjutnya dari Hokage Konoha dan mantan _host_ dari Kyuubi no Kitsune. Darah mulai mengucur dari lengan sebelah kiri cicit Hamura ini, nampaknya lengannya menerima efek paling besar dari Rasengan Naruto dibanding anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

BATTTSSS!

Belum sempat kabur, Naruto telah muncul disampingnya dan mengunci pergerakan Toneri. Tujuan Naruto adalah melepas pengaruh Toneri terhadap Kyuubi, tapi sang lawan telah menyadarinya dan merubah tubuhnya menjadi partikel cahaya.

~ **Heaven and Earth always together** ~

BRAKKKK!

Di Konoha sendiri kehancuran tidak dapat terelakkan, dan disalah satu rumah terlihat Kurenai terluka setelah melindungi Mirai dari reruntuhan rumah mereka.

"Mi-mirai, a-apa kau terluka?" Kurenai dengan tubuh yang tertancap sebuah balok kayu masih tetap mencoba memastikan keadaan anaknya.

"Ibu?!" Mata Mirai berkaca-kaca melihat ibunya yang mengorbankan diri. Sementara itu Shikamaru nampak baru sampai.

"Paman Shika! Tolong ibu.. Kumohon. Hiks Hiks."Pinta Mirai dengan cucuran air mata yang membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Aku akan mengurus ibumu, sementara itu ikutlah dengan rombongan warga lainnya menuju tempat evakuasi." Perintah Shikamaru tegas, prioritasnya adalah keselamatan Mirai. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Mirai tewas.

"A-aku tidak ingin meninggalkan ibu… Aku ingin menyelamatkannya!" Mirai masih bersikeras.

"Cepat pergi! tugas orang dewasa lah untuk melindungi anak kecil sepertimu!"

Mendengar bentakan Shikamaru, Mirai pun terpaksa menuruti perintah paman angkatnya itu. Walau dalam hati kecilnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan sang ibu.

SSTTHHHHH!

Kyuubi berhasil didesak dan mundur ke luar Konoha, karena diserang secara bersama-sama oleh beberapa Shinobi tangguh sekaligus mantan Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

'Dimana kau Naruto?' Batin Kakashi bertanya-tanya.

Kakashi mulai memberikan perintahnya kepada Shinobi yang berada disana.

"Kita harus terus menjauhkannya dari Konoha sampai Naruto datang!" Ujarnya dingin, jiwa petarungnya mulai mengambil alih untuk mengorganisir Shinobi yang tersisa.

WUSSHHHH

Angin berhembus, seolah membawa pertanda buruk bagi desa daun tersembunyi.

~ **Orange and Pink** ~

"Kau memang pantas memegang gelar sebagai pahlawan dunia. Hanya kau lah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil melukaiku. Tapi sayang sekali melawanmu bukanlah agenda utamaku, jadi…. Sampai jumpa lagi Uzumaki Naruto." Toneri kemudian menghilang menggunakan jutsu teleportasi cahayanya.

'Firasatku tidak baik' batin Naruto gelisah.

Terlihat dilangit bulan purnama bersinar begitu terang, tapi suasana yang seharusnya indah kini berbanding terbalik karena kondisi Konoha justru mencekam.

"Tahan terus sampai Hokage-sama datang!" Chouji mencoba memberikan semangat.

Kyuubi membuka mulutnya, energi yin dan yang mulai berkumpul menjadi satu. Itu Bijuudama! 

STAKKK

Naruto telah tiba di medan tempur sebenarnya, dia menatap ngeri Konoha yang hancur lebur akibat amukan Kurama yang berada dibawah kendali Toneri.

"Cih jangan lagi.." Kakashi menatap malas kearah Kyuubi, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan karena telah dua kali menggunakan **Kamui** untuk memindahkan serang Bijuudama Kyuubi.

"Tu-tuan Hokage…" seorang Chuunin yang membantu sangat ketakutan melihat besarnya Bijuudama ketiga yang jauh lebih besar dari dua sebelumnya.

Naruto benar-benar kelelahan tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan desanya hancur begitu saja.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Gamakichi yang sekarang sudah menjadi setara Gamabunta muncul dihadapan Kyuubi dengan Naruto berada diatasnya.

"Itu?! Nanadaime telah datang!" Sorak sejumlah Shinobi yang berada digaris pertahanan terakhir dan bertugas menjaga tempat evakuasi warga.

'maaf Sakura-chan..' pikir Naruto.

"Gamakichi tolong tahan Kurama sebentar –ttebayo." Pinta Naruto lirih.

Dengan itu Gamakichi mulai menyerang Kyuubi dengan segenap kekuatannya. Dia juga berusaha mengurung pergerakan Bijuu terkuat ini.

"Na-Naruto aku mungkin sama besarnya dengan Kyuubi, tapi waktumu 10 detik setelah itu aku tidak kuat lagi!" Ujar Gamakichi terengah-engah.

"Serahkan padaku, aku hanya butuh 5 detik!" Naruto membuat beberapa handseal.

POFTTTT

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi dan Gamakichi menghilang.

"Apa Naruto menteleportasikan dirinya sendiri dengan Kyuubi?!" Kakashi bertanya-tanya, sekelebat memori familiar merasuk kedalam pikirannya.

"Jangan-jangan?!" celetuknya.

Setelah Hokage mereka menghilang terdengar lah suara ledakan besar dari kejauhan, itu adalah tempat Naruto memindahkan Kyuubi.

"Itu mereka. Ayo kita bantu Hokage!" Ajak Kakashi kepada Shinobi lainnya.

Naruto menteleportasikan Kyuubi ketempat Sakura bersalin, dia tersenyum miris. Ingatannya kemudian melayang ke masa _training trip_ bersama Jiraiya pasca misi pengejaran Sasuke. Ketika itu Jiraiya berkata bahwa sejarah akan selalu berusaha mengulang kisah lama, dan kejadian ini membuatnya teringat ketika hari kelahirannya, Kurama juga mengamuk di Konoha.

"Kita harus cepat mengurungnya…"

"Ch-chakraku hampir habis." Terlihat wajah Sakura sangat pucat karena rasa lelah sehabis melahirkan.

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap dari tubuh Sakura keluar tali chakra dan mengikat Kyuubi secara paksa. Ini adalah jutsu Sakura yang terinspirasi dari rantai chakra Kushina, mendiang mertuanya.

HOEEEE! HOEEEE!

Shinachiku menangis dipelukan Sakura, sepertinya sedikit terganggu oleh kebisingan di sekitarnya.

"Maaf Shina-kun, ibu tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu.." Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sementara Naruto heran melihat Sakura menggunakan jutsu yang sama seperti ibunya.

"Sakura-chan?!"

"Aku akan menyegel Kurama kedalam tubuhku dan mati bersama, ini akan mencegahnya digunakan kembali untuk kejahatan. Hanya ini caranya menyelamatkanmu dan Shina-kun dengan sisa chakra ku yang sedikit ini. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Naruto." Sakura berujar lemah, tapi dia masih bisa memberikan senyuman menenangkan untuk suami dan anaknya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?! Kau membuatku jadi suamimu, kau membantuku menjadi Hokage ketujuh, kau membuatku menjadi seorang ayah dan aku…" Naruto bergumam sedih.

"Jangan sedih Naruto. Aku juga bahagia, aku bahagia karena kau selalu mencintaiku.. bahagia karena kelahiran Shina-kun.. aku senang jika membayangkan hidup kita, jika kita bertiga bisa hidup bersama selamanya.. aku tak dapat membayangkannya.. itu pasti sangat menyenangkan… aku akan sangat bahagia." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Naruto menangis hingga air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Apakah aku harus menyesal? Kalau aku tidak dapat melihat Shinachiku tumbuh dewasa.." Sakura melanjutkan monolognya.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat kearah anaknya yang sedang berada dalam dekapan sang istri.

"Sakura-chan, kau tak perlu membawa Kurama mati bersamamu. Kita bisa menggunakan sedikit sisa chakra kita untuk melihat Shinachiku sekali lagi. Seperti yang orang tuaku lakukan." Ucap Naruto setelah kembali tenang.

"?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Aku akan menyegel chakra terakhir kita pada Shinachiku dengan segel 4 elemen dan aku bisa menjauhkan Kurama. Karena aku bukan lagi seorang Jinchuuriki, aku bisa menggunakan jutsu yang sama seperti ayahku dulu. Segel dewa kematian…" Naruto kembali menjelaskan.

"Ta-tapi pengguna jutsu itu akan…" Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku hanya bisa menyegel setelah chakra Kurama, itu terlalu besar dan segel ini tidak akan cukup menampungnya. Aku akan mempercayakan Kurama pada Shinachiku, aku yakin dia pasti bisa melepas pengaruh Toneri pada Kurama."

Naruto sekilas terbayang perkataan Jiraiya, senseinya.

" _Kau tau Naruto? Mungkin kaulah anak yang diramalkan itu, dalam waktu dekat dunia Shinobi akan dihadapkan pada bencana dan akan ada anak yang ditakdirkan menjadi penyelamat."_

'Sekali lagi dunia Shinobi terancam, dan aku yakin jika ayahnya adalah anak dalam ramalan. Maka anakku juga begitu bukan?' batin Naruto membayangkan.

"Tapi Naruto..-"

Naruto meletakkan Shinachiku diatas altar yang Naruto _summon._ Tanpa banyak bicara dia membuat sejumlah handseal yang familiar bagi dirinya sendiri.

PAKKK

Diakhiri tepukan tangan. Akhirnya Naruto menggunakan jutsu yang sama seperti digunakan mendiang ayahnya 24 tahun yang lalu.

 **Segel Dewa Kematian!**

"Aku sangat yakin Shinachiku adalah harapan bagi kita semua.. Karena dia adalah anakku!" Dewa kematian muncul dibelakang Naruto untuk menghentikan amukan Kyuubi dan mengulang kisah pedih yang sama.

~ **Naruto and Sakura** ~

Sakura menentang penggunaan Shiki Fuujin!

"Hoshhh.. Hoshhh" suara deru nafas Sakura.

"Setelah aku selesai dengan segel ini, aku akan menempatkan sisa chakramu ke dalam diri Shinachiku. Dan kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya ketika dia sudah besar nanti, lebih cepat dari yang kau pikirkan. Waktu itu akan datang ketika dia harus melawan Kurama untuk melepas pengaruh Toneri. Disana kau bisa muncul dan membantunya seperti yang ibuku lakukan…" Ujar Naruto.

"Anak kita…-" Sakura mencoba berargumen.

"Itu mengapa aku tidak ingin dia menanggung beban berat ini sendirian.." Naruto mencoba memberikan penjelasan.

"Tapi kenapa harus **Shiki Fuujin**?! Tak ada alasan untukmu mati hanya karena agar aku dapat melihatnya ketika dewasa!" Sakura sangat marah dengan tindakan ceroboh Naruto, dia tidak ingin Shinachiku benar-benar sendirian tanpa orang tuanya sama seperti ketika Naruto kecil dulu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berada disana.. untuknya.. dan aku ingin kau membantunya." Naruto bergumam dengan lirih, gurat-gurat kesedihan Nampak diwajah Hokage berumur 24 tahun ini.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau mengorbankan masa depan Shinachiku untuk menyelamatkan desa?! Mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu menjadi tumbal dewa kematian untukku?!" Sakura masih sangat emosi, dia meluapkan segala kekesalannya.

"Tidak perduli dengan desa sama buruknya dengan menelantarkan anakmu. Kau harusnya mengerti Sakura-chan.. bagiku Konoha juga adalah keluarga. Setelah duka perang dunia, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kesedihan itu kembali." Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar pembelaan Naruto.

"Inilah resiko hidup sebagai Shinobi…" Naruto melanjutkan.

"…." Sakura masih diam.

"Selain itu… Meskipun aku hidup, aku tidak akan dapat menggantikan peranmu dalam hidup Shinachiku." Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mencoba memantapkan hatinya.

"Ada hal yang harus dikatakan pada Shinachiku yang aku tidak bisa karena aku pun tumbuh tanpa orang tua. Dan itu adalah tugas seorang ibu, itulah kenapa aku butuh kau melakukannya walau hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Itu bukan untukmu saja Saki… itu juga untuk Shinachiku. Menderita agar anaknya bisa hidup lebih baik, itulah tugas seorang ayah!" Naruto mengakhirinya dengan senyuman lima jari khas miliknya. Sakura terdiam tapi ada air mata yang tumpah dari iris _green emerald-_ nya.

Dewa kematian mulai bergerak dibelakang tubuh Naruto, Kakashi yang baru datang pun sekejap langsung terbelalak.

"Segel itu? Tidak mungkin! **Shiki Fuujin?!** "

"Apa yang dilakukan Hokage-sama, Rokudaime?" Tanya seorang Hiashi Hyuuga yang baru sampai.

"Kita terlambat, mereka membuat kekkai disekitar Kyuubi. Apapun yang mereka akan lakukan, mereka berusaha untuk menyelesaikan ini sendiri. _Persis seperti Minato-sensei dulu_ " lanjut Kakashi didalam hati dengan sendu.

Dewa kematian mengikat roh Naruto dan Kyuubi, lalu dari perut Naruto munculah tangan sang _Shinigami_ dan mulai merambat dari kaki Kyuubi hingga ke setengah perutnya. Kyuubi meraung merasakan dahsyatnya kekuatan sang dewa.

'maafkan aku Kurama, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bertindak lebih dari ini' batin Naruto, pandangannya meredup dan sedih ketika mengingat perjalanan hidupnya bersama-sama sang rubah ekor Sembilan.

Chakra dan Roh Kyuubi mulai dimakan dewa kematian, hingga menyebabkan tubuh si Bijuu menyusut menjadi kecil.

'tubuhku mati rasa, seperti inikah rasanya berkorban.. ayah?' batin Naruto meringis kesakitas menahan gelapnya chakra Kyuubi.

Sudah ada segel kematian diperut Naruto, sekarang tinggal menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh Shinachiku.

" **GROOAAAAA!"** Kyuubi yang menyadari tindakan Naruto mulai memberontak, dan tali chakra milik Sakura mulai mengendur karena sang pemilik yang semakin lelah. Bahkan murid Senju Tsunade ini memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Kyuubi berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Sakura-chan bertahanlah!" Ujar Naruto.

Kyuubi yang melihat momentum pun langsung mengarahkan kuku cakarnya yang sangat tajam kearah Shinachiku kecil, berharap untuk membunuh calon _host-_ nya. Tapi Naruto dan Sakura berhasil melindungi Shinachiku….

.

.

.

.

Dengan mengorbankan tubuh mereka. ( _A/N : Setel lagu Fix You nya Coldplay dari reff kedua kali._ )

"Jika seorang ayah tak mampu melakukannya.." Ujar Naruto, bayangan Minato ketika melakukan hal yang sama muncul dibelakang Naruto. Kakashi semakin kaget dibuatnya.

"Seorang ibu harus lebih baik melakukannya.. ya kan?" lanjut Sakura, bayangan Kushina juga muncul dibelakangnya.

Sakura dan Naruto berusaha melepas cakar yang telah melubangi punggung hingga perut mereka, tetapi gagal.

"Kau menang Naruto.. Sepertinya perdebatan pertama yang kau menangkan sejak kita saling mengenal.." Sakura mencoba bersenda gurau walau dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan.." terlihat darah mulai merembes dari mulut Naruto, iris biru miliknya kini sedikit redup dan gelap.

BOFFTTTT

Naruto memanggil gamatora, katak yang dulu menjaga kunci segel miliknya.

"AHH Kyuubi! Naruto apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya.

"Gamatora aku percayakan kunci segelnya padamu, cepatlah cari Sasuke.. Simpanlah padanya." Perintah Naruto terbata-bata sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Begitu ya? Naruto berniat menyelamatkan desa dengan cara membuat anaknya menjadi Jinchuuriki yang baru. Dia sangat mirip denganmu Sensei.." ucap Kakashi menatap langit yang perlahan mulai menggelap pertanda hujan.

Dewa kematian mulai mengambil pedang dari mulutnya dan bersiap menyelesaikan ritual.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi Sakura-chan, aku akan melakukan **Hakke Fuuin** dan mencoba meninggalkan sisa chakraku pada Shinachiku. Kita tak punya banyak waktu, jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan… sekaranglah saatnya." Naruto mulai merasa nyawanya melayang dari kaki.

"Shinachiku.. Kau jangan jadi orang yang suka pilih-pilih makanan, makanlah yang banyak dan jadilah anak yang sehat. Mandilah setiap hari, tidurlah yang cukup, bertemanlah.. tidak perduli berapa banyak pastikan mereka benar-benar temanmu, orang yang dapat kau percayai, meski hanya beberapa tapi itu cukup.. dan belajarlah Ninjutsu, Ibu tak pernah jago soal itu, namun kau pasti bisa. Tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, jangan bersedih jika kau tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu. Patuhilah gurumu dan jauhi 3 larangan Shinobi… Simpanlah uang yang kau hasilkan dari misi, jangan meminjam uang jika tak perlu, jangan minum alkohol sampai usiamu 20 tahun atau tubuhmu akan rusak, dan untuk wanita… yah.. Ibu adalah seorang wanita jadi Ibu tak tau apa yang harus ibu bilang, tapi hanya ada wanita dan pria di dunia ini, pastikan kau tidak memilih wanita yang aneh-aneh… cukup carilah yang seperti ibu.." Naruto dan Sakura mencoba untuk terus tersenyum di depan anak mereka, meski nyawa perlahan mulai terangkat dari raga.

"Dan berhati-hatilah pada guru Kakashi.." Sakura kembali melanjutkan akan tetapi kali ini ada air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Shinachiku… kau akan mengalami banyak kesakitan dan penderitaan.. ingatlah siapa dirimu.. kejar cita-citamu.. dan impianmu… jangan berhenti mencoba sampai itu terwujud.. ADA.. ADA-ADA.. ada begitu banyak yang ingin ibu katakana dan ajarkan kepadamu, ibu ingin tinggal bersamamu, ibu menyayangimu.." Dan air mata itu pun tumpah laksana hujan di pagi hari. Air mata seorang Ibu yang harus berpisah dengan anaknya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Maaf Naruto.. Aku menggunakan semua waktu kita.. Hiks Hiks." Sakura masih menangis pilu.

"Tak apa… Shinachiku.. ini adalah ayahmu, dengarkanlah perkataan ibumu yang cerewet ini." Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman andalannya, meski ada air mata yang mengalir disana.

" **HAKKE FUUIN!"**

Sinar terang menyinari subuh di Konoha, Shinachiku bayi sempat tersenyum. Sebelum hujan kemudian perlahan mulai turun, bumi ikut berduka dengan gugurnya Nanadaime Hokage serta sang Istri dalam rangka melindungi tanah kelahiran mereka, dan terlebih…

.

.

.

Melindungi anak mereka…

 **The End**

 **Author Note**

 **Yo Shiro is back, I'm so sorry karena lama ga muncul, kehidupan kuliah mulai menyita sepenuhnya kehidupanku ini. Ditambah mental ku sedang down, karena sahabatku. Chic White, sedang berjuang melawan penyakit langkanya. Mari kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan salah satu Author terbaik di Indonesia.**

 **Kali aku membuat cerita berdasarkan pepatah lama yang mengatakan bahwa sejarah itu sebenarnya terus berulang hanya saja dengan pelaku dan aktor yang berbeda. Ngebayangin kalo Naruto dan Sakura melakukan hal yang sama kaya Minato-Kushina sudah cukup untuk membuat bulu kudukku merinding terharu serta otak authorku kembali berjalan.**

 **Sekalian fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk seluruh pecinta NaruSaku diseluruh dunia. Dan untuk meyakinkan bahwa meski 'kapal' kita telah kehilangan mesin dan harapannya bukan berarti kita menyerah. Aku akan terus menghidupkan kapal ini dengan mendorongnya dari bawah menggunakan kedua tanganku agar NaruSaku selalu mengapung dan tak tenggelam. Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Jakarta, 13 December 2017**


End file.
